Shallow trench isolation (STI) is an integrated circuit feature which prevents electrical current leakage between adjacent semiconductor devices. STI is generally used on complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process technology nodes of 250 nanometers and smaller. Older CMOS technologies and non-metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) technologies commonly use isolation based on local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS).